Final Answer?
by Mags3
Summary: Episode 3.08- Spoiler Story. True Literati


Title: Final Answer?

Rating: PG

Summary: Season Three, Epsiode 8. Literati

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters. 

Voice Over

Previously on Gilmore Girls

__

Scene from the Wedding

Jess: Moved Back

Rory: Why?

Jess: Just wanted too

__

Shows Rory Kissing Jess

Cut too Lorelai and Luke speaking in the diner

Luke: So she went to Washington. Why?

Lorelai: She's class Vice President.

Luke: Oh.

__

Camera cuts to Jess in the background listening and nodding. Fades to scene of Jess kissing Jackie, his knew girlfriend and an upset Rory hurrying away. 

Lorelai: You left without telling him, what's he supposed to think? Besides last time I checked you were in love with Dean.

Rory: Right. I love Dean. 

Lorelai: That doesn't sound very convincing. 

__

Wraps an arm around her. Cuts to scene of Rory walking to the bridge. She sees Jess. He just looks at her and she runs in the other direction. Jess shakes his head and walks off in the opposite direction. Scene cuts to Rory and Dean talking in the gazebo.

Rory: I'm sorry Dean, I really am. 

Dean: Sure. I gotta go. We could've been great.

Rory: Wewere great. I'm sorry it had to end like this.

__ ****

Episode 3.08- Final Answer?

__

Scene shows Lorelai and Rory walking towards the diner in the morning before school.

Lorelai: You know, I think I'm getting used to the fact that the end is near.

Rory: What are you talking about?

Lorelai: Hello? Was I watching that Jesus Biography alone last night?

Rory: Yes.

Lorelai: Minor detail, haven't you ever read about that apocalypse stuff?

Rory: Somehow I seem to have avoided the topic. 

Lorelai: Well we're all going to be speared by a bull with devil horns.

Rory: Good to know.

Loreali: Are we grumpy today?

Rory: I might be but dopey is definitely standing next to me.

Lorelai: Coffee can solve any problem.

Rory: Sure mom. 

Lorelai: It can!

Rory: Hey, I didn't doubt you for a minute.

__

They arrive at Luke's and Jess is making out with Jackie outside of the diner. Rory looks crestfallen and the two enter.

Rory: Do you think coffee can solve that problem?

Lorelai: Yes, if we threw it on them.

Rory: Dually noted.

Lorelai: I know what will cheer you up

Rory: What?

Lorelai: One Two Three!

Rory: One Two Three! I get to go first.

Lorelai: Okay, guy number one is walking past right…now. 

__

Taylor walks past the diner.

Rory: EWWW

Lorelai: Yuck

Rory: Ew I'm so not into the octogenarian thing.

Lorelai: Okay guy number two is walking past right…now

__

Jess walks past the window and Rory slams her head down on the table.

Opening Credits. 

Scene opens to the Franklin meeting room. Paris is talking to her staff.

Paris: This issue the Franklin can't be good. It has to be great. I expect the utmost commitment that we were definitely lacking last year. I want everyone on top of this and committed. Expect long hours, late nights and weekends. This year we're getting that Oppenheimer and I don't care whom we have to kill to get it. The Franklin isn't about having fun; it's about hard work and commitment. Now get to it!

Everyone scatters to their various workstations. 

Paris: So how's the article about Life in A small Town coming?

Rory: Okay, I'm still trying to find my center.

Paris: What do you mean?

Rory: The theme, Paris, the theme.

Paris: Oh, so how are things?

Rory: Meaning? Things is very broad.

Paris: I mean, did you talk to him yet?

Rory: God, I never should have told you about that.

Paris: You did, so.

Rory: Nothing. He's got his girlfriend; I'm living the single life. 

Paris: Oh. Well, you should tell him, 

Rory: He's over it Paris, I'm over it

Paris: No you're not.

__

She walks away leaving Rory to her thoughts. 

Cut to the Inn where Lorelai is signing the forms that Michel puts in front of her.

Michel: This one is for the water bill

Lorelai: Huh, okay

Michel: This one is for the gardening approval

Lorelai: Huh. Okay

Michel: And this one is for the midgets dressed like angels dancing under mushrooms

Lorelai: yeah right. You thought I was that slow

Michel: Please, I don't want to die without seeing a midget dressed like an angel dancing under a mushroom.

Lorelai: Then get married.

Michel: No

Lorelai: Okay then. 

__

Lorelai walks into the kitchen. Sookie is cooking over the stove.

Lorelai: Hey did you do the soup test for the Richardson Wedding today?

Sookie: Yeah, its mushroom, god why do they always choose mushroom?

Lorelai: Personally, I find mushrooms vile, they have some sort of hidden agenda.

Sookie: Are you feeling okay honey?

Lorelai: No, Rory's all upset over this Jess thing. She just can't seem to get past it and, I don't know what to do because he wouldn't be good for her but he has this girl with him all the time making out on the sides of buildings. And Rory won't go near him or anything. I swear, I knew that guy was bad news. 

Sookie: Wait a minute, Rory likes Jess.

Lorelai: She kissed him at your wedding.

Sookie: ooh.

Lorelai: Yeah and now she and Dean are all broken up and she just can't move past the whole thing. Don't tell Rory I told you she'd freak out. I just don't know what to do. It kills me to see her hurting. 

Sookie: She has to talk to him, it's the only thing. I mean look at me, I finally talked, really talked to Jackson and now we're married.

Lorelai: Yeah, you know she probably would if that slut wasn't always permanently attached to his mouth. 

[Commercial Break]

Lorelai: Hey, Luke!

Luke: Oh hey.

Lorelai: Coffee, Coffee and some more coffee.

Luke: Okay. And a side of….

Lorelai: Coffee.

Luke: I'll get right on it.

__

Lorelai sits down at a table and Rory enters and sits with her. Rory glances up at the counter obviously checking for Jess.

Lorelai: You know you need to talk to him.

Rory: I'd rather not.

Lorelai: You owe it too him.

Rory: I don't owe him anything. 

Lorelai: You owe him an explanation. 

__

Rory sighs and taps on the table.

Rory: I know. 

__

Luke arrives at the table and pours them coffee.

Luke: Hey Rory

Rory: Hi Luke. 

Luke: Do you guys want anything with the coffee.

Rory: I'll have a burger with extra soul

Lorelai: Peace Brother.

__

Luke walks away shaking his head

Lorelai: I like doing that

Rory: We're evil

Lorelai: Duh.

__

The conversation was interrupted by Jess walking in the door. Rory instantly looks down and he glances at her before walking behind the counter. 

Jess: Sorry 

Luke: It's okay just take these plates to Lorelai and Rory. 

Jess: Okay

Lorelai: Hi Jess

Jess: Ma'am

Lorelai: How's life

Jess: Peachy

Rory: Thanks. 

__

Jess looks at her and raises and eyebrow. She pretends to be amused with her hamburger.

Jess: Anytime.

Cut to the end of dinner, they're still sitting at the table

Lorelai: Aren't you going to Lane's later?

Rory: Yeah.

Lorelai: Well I'm going to run to the movie store before it closes. I'll see you at home; can you get the check?

Rory: Sure. See you. 

__

Rory crosses the diner to the cash register. Jess pops up from under the counter and she jumps. 

Rory: I gotta pay.

Jess: Well, I could pretend I didn't see you and you could break for the door.

Rory: No thanks. I'm not big on stealing.

Jess: Really. What about a certain cornstarch incident I heard about.

Rory: You don't know what you're talking about

Jess: I think I do. 

Rory: Jess, just how much do I owe you?

Jess: Stern face. Did I do something to offend?

Rory: Just… here. 

__

She shoves so money into his hands and hurries out of the diner. He counts out the right amount of money and puts it in the register shoving the rest of it in his pocket. He looks upset, shakes his head and returns to work.

Cut to Rory outside the Kim's house. She is wiping her eyes. Mrs. Kim opens the door and let's Rory in. Lane sees her, grabs her hand and pulls her up to her room. Rory sits on her bed and starts to cry.

Lane: Oh God, Rory what happened. 

Rory between sobs: He's just so horrible. I hate him. 

__

Lane gives her a hug and looks angry. 

[Second Commercial Break]

The La La's start playing

__

Rory walks in the front door. Lorelai is asleep on the couch. Rory gazes at her mother her eyes red and puffy from crying. Lorelai stirs. Rory gets a blanket and covers her mother with it. She walks down the hallway and into her room, pulls out her old copy of Howl and starts to read. After a few minutes she tosses it to the side and sighs, staring at the ceiling. She pulls out a notebook and tries to write him a letter but she only gets to Dear Jess. She sighs, turns her light off and goes to sleep. 

Fade Out

The Lala's continue

Jess walks into the apartment and lies down on his bed. He thinks for a minute. Luke comes in and they silently say goodnight. When Luke leaves Jess pulls out a very old and very worn copy of Oliver Twist and starts to read. A view of the page shows all of the places that he's highlighted the name dodger. Sighing he puts the book down and puts on a pair of headphones.

Fade Out

Scene opens the next morning. Jess is sitting on the steps of Stars Hollow High reading. Lane sees him and stalks over obviously angry about something. 

Lane: When are you going to stop screwing with her.

Jess: What are you talking about?

Lane: What ever you're doing just stop.

Jess: What am I doing?

Lane: Why can't you just leave her alone. It's not helping.

Jess: Whatever.

Lane: I don't like to see my best friend hurting. I used to think you didn't either. 

__

Jess stands up and turns to walk away. 

Lane: Don't walk away from me.

Jess: Watch me. Oh yeah, did she ever tell you that she blew me off. 

Lane: No she didn't. 

Jess: Going away, no see you later, no good-bye. No nothing.

Lane: I didn't think you were familiar with good-byes

__

Jess is silent and looks down.

Lane: That's what I thought.

__

She stalks away and Jess sits down on the steps with his head in his hands.

Cut to Chilton where Rory and Paris are walking down the hallway together in their coats. Classes are over. Rory looks very exasperated while Paris is talking on and on about something. 

Paris: So, any new developments?

Rory: One word, hate.

Paris: This is the Tristan thing all over again isn't it.

Rory: What are you talking about?

Paris: You know, hating him on the outside but really liking him on the inside.

Rory: I never liked Tristan.

Paris: You kissed him.

__

Rory shoots her a surprised look. 

Rory: How did you find out about that?

Paris: Please, I know everything. 

Rory: Okay I admit, maybe I did like Tristan, but this has nothing to do with him. 

Paris: It's the same type of thing. 

Rory: No it isn't, because Jess and I were friends. Now we aren't. That's it.

Paris: But you like him like him.

Rory: He has a girlfriend.

Paris: Whatever happened to your Grit Gilmore. It's a minor obstacle.

Rory: I'm not stealing someone's boyfriend.

Paris: Leave the choice up to him.

Rory: I haven' even spoken to him. I have to catch my bus. 

__

She starts to walk away from Paris but turns around and yells.

Rory: He doesn't like me anymore.

Paris: Bull.

__

Cut to the front of the Gilmore House. Rory walks up and Jess is sitting on her porch steps. The Jeep isn't in the driveway so Lorelai isn't home. Rory is surprised and looks like she wants to run away. Jess reaches into his pocket and pulls out her change from last night.

Jess: Here.

Rory: Thanks. Next time you can just put it in the mailbox.

Jess: Right.

__

Jess stands up and Rory brushes past him and pulls her keys out of her pocket. He turns to face her.

Jess: Rory I'm sorry.

Rory: For what?

Jess: For messing with you.

Rory: When? Last night, or every time I've ever spoken to you.

Jess: I knew this was a waste of time.

Rory: Then why are you standing here?

Jess: I thoughts things would be different.

Rory: Oh right. Different how? You'd thought I'd forgive you for messing up my life. For trying to ruin it, for trying to ruin me. First you come here, steal my boyfriend's bracelet, try and break us up, crash the car he made for me, and now you won't stop leaving me alone. Whatever friendship we ever had is over. There's no way I'll ever forgive you for that, so yes, it was a waste of time. I don't know what I saw in you.

__

Rory spins around and enters her house slamming the door behind her. She walks a few steps into her house and crumples, falling to the ground and crying. 

Jess just stares at the door, hurt and angry. He takes kicks the dirt angrily and stalks off out of the driveway just as the Jeep pulls in. Lorelai shoots him a strange glance and he continues walking. Lorelai climbs out of the car and hurries toward the house, she knows something is wrong. When she sees Rory she kneels down and gives her a hug.

Lorelai: What happened?

Rory: I don't know. All of a sudden I just got so mad.

Lorelai: At him?

Rory: Yes. I said some really mean things.

Lorelai: What did you say?

Rory: That he ruined my life, that he tried to break up Dean and I. I blamed him for crashing the car and asked him to leave me alone. I told him I never want to be his friend again and that I don't know what I ever so in him. It was bad.

__

She starts to sob again. Lorelai hugs her and they shake back and forth.

Lorelai: He looked pretty upset.

Rory: I'm a terrible person. I didn't mean it.

Lorelai: Well he needs to know that. 

Rory: I can't go talk to him now. 

Lorelai: Wait until he cools down. Chinese tonight?

Rory: Okay, no wait I'm supposed to meet Lane for burgers at Luke's tonight. 

Lorelai: Lane is allowed to eat burgers?

Rory: She tells her mom we're at my house. Eating tofu. Do you want to come with us?

Lorelai: No, it's okay. I'm in the mood to veg. I didn't watch my movie yet so.

Rory: Okay.

[Third Commercial Break]

__

Rory and Lane are walking down the street towards Luke's.

Rory: Maybe we shouldn't go there. I had words with him today.

Lane: So did I.

Rory: What did you say?

Lane: That he should stop messing with you.

Rory: Thanks, I really yelled at him. I came home and he was sitting on my porch and I just went off on him. I pretty much blamed him for me and Dean's failed relationship, then I said we weren't friends and that I didn't know what I ever saw in him

Lane: Ouch.

Rory: Yeah it was really really bad. 

Lane: So on to Al's

Rory: No, we're almost eighteen, we need to deal with this kind of thing. We can't become victims of circumstance. We have to stick it up, put on a smile and go into Luke's and have a good time. Besides, I think I should apologize. 

__

Cut to the diner, finished plates sit in front of the two girls and they are now eating ice cream out of bowls.

Rory: It's always better in cones.

Lane: What?

Rory: Nothing.

Lane: Well it looks like you can't apologize, he's not here. 

Rory: Are you ready to go?

Lane: Yeah I have to be home soon.

__

They walk over to the cash register and Jess pops up from under the counter. Both of the Girls jump and there is an awkward silence.

Jess: That's 15.20

__

Lane forks over her half and Rory hers. She avoids looking him in the eye and Lane elbows her. Rory shoots her a withering look and they leave the diner.

Lane: I thought you were going to apologize.

Rory: I will. 

Lane: Right. Listen I'll see you tomorrow okay?

Rory: Bye.

__

Lane gives Rory a hug and hurries down the street to her house. Rory watches her go and hesitates. She glances into the diner and notices Jess looking away quickly while rubbing down the counter. She looks in the direction of her house and turns. Slowly, she opens the door to the diner, walks in and sits down at the counter. The place is nearly empty and Luke is no where to be seen. Jess looks up at her expectantly.

Rory: Jess.

Jess: Rory

Rory: I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I was just really upset and I took it out on you. 

Jess: It's fine. 

Rory: No it's not. It wasn't right of me to blame you for my failed relationship with Dean. That had nothing to do with you. And the car thing wasn't even your fault. 

Jess: It's fine.

Rory: No it's not fine! I can't understand why all of a sudden we're just not talking anymore. Were you angry with me?

Jess: You...you didn't say good bye

Rory: Neither did you.

Jess: Yeah

Rory: Uhuh

Jess: I guess we're even.

Rory: I guess so. ...How's Jackie?

Jess: Over.

Rory: Oh, sorry.

Jess: It's okay. It wasn't a big thing. 

Rory: oh.

__

He leans on the counter across from her and studies her before closing the space and kissing her. Lightly at first, increasingly harder. When she pulls back she glances at the door,

Rory: Let's go get some ice cream

Jess: We're in a diner, there's ice cream here.

Rory: But no cones.

Jess: Nope, no cones.

The End


End file.
